Father's Birthday
by CunningWoman
Summary: This is actually rather sad. After all this time, I come back and write you something CUTE. Please don't hate me. Lily and James 100 word drabbles. Or they are supposed to be, anyway.
1. Introductions

Lily was cooking dinner with her mother at home. She absolutely loved cooking. She was only 10, so she didn't get to do much by herself, but her mom did let her make the cranberry sauce for her father's birthday. She was very excited.

Until James Potter showed up on her doorstep with his father, who had been close friends with Mr. Evans through their teen years, as they had lived next door to each other in a village called Godric's Hollow.

Lily glared. "James Potter, you little- Lily coughed as her mother jabbed her in the back sharply. She cleared her throat. "You look handsome this evening."


	2. Cloaks

Lily's mother smiled, exactly one year later, down to the very minute, if anyone had bothered to look at the clock. "Welcome back, Harry, it's a pleasure seeing you again."

"Hello, Iris." James' dad smiled. "And hello to you too, little Lily! How were your first few months at Hogwarts?"

"They've been wonderful! I love it there." Lily turned to Mr. Potter and smiled. James snickered. Lily glared.

"Lily, would you please get Mr. Potter and James' coats? I mean, cloaks?" Mrs. Evans chuckled to herself. "The things you lot wear, it's fascinating, really…"

James handed his cloak to Lily after his father left. A spider crawled out of the pocket.

"AHHH!"


	3. Appetizer

Mrs. Evans walked into the dining room with the tea. "Is everyone seated? Does anyone need anything else?" No one answered; she sat down.

"So Lily, I'd like to apologize for flushing your _Standard Book Of Spells: Grade 2 _down the toilet. It really was very rude. Can you ever forgive such an 'insufferable git' as myself?" James smiled.

Lily pointedly ignored him.

"Sounds like the most sensible thing anyone has done in ages around here…" Petunia muttered under her breath. Lily glowered at her and stepped on her foot under the table.

"OW!"

Everyone turned to stare at Petunia. She blushed.


	4. First Course

"Lily," said Mr. Potter, "I heard you began Ancient Runes with James this year. That was my best class at Hogwarts."

"Yes, I have. I like it so far. We really haven't started translating much, which is what I'm looking forward to, because it sounds like-

"A load of rubbish, to me," James mumbled towards his plate.

"James!" Mr. Potter gave him a reproachful glance.

"What?" James said innocently, looking up from his peas.

"Just because you can't understand it doesn't mean it's rubbish," Lily retorted. "You're just jealous because you never know what's going on."

"Lily!" Mr. Evans admonished.


	5. Second Course

Petunia was eating her soup, minding her own business. Suddenly, her spoon flew out of her hand and fell down onto the floor. Puzzled, she bent down and crawled under the table.

While she was under the table, searching for her spoon, James put Ice Mice in her soup. No one noticed.

Lily was the first to see her sister shivering and chattering away in her chair. She stood up quickly, shoving back her chair, and commenced yelling obscenities at James.

"Lily Danielle Evans!" Mrs. Evans looked scandalized.

"Come on, Lilykins, you know you loved it." James smirked.

Lily huffed.

"Go out with me?"

Lily's eyes widened with shock that swiftly turned into anger as she threw her napkin in her chair and stomped out of the room.


	6. Dessert

Sirius Black sat across from Lily this year. He'd barely said a word all night. Conversations continued around him.

"So, Harry, how's life in the… whaddja call it… Auror's office?"

"It's really time consuming, lately. There's some kind of strange Dark Wizard uprising near Kent, and let me tell you, it's been keeping our hands full…"

"Petunia, would you like some cranberry sauce?"

"No, Mother, that freak made it-

"Petunia!"

Lily felt a soft kick on her calf. She looked up at Sirius, who nodded and glanced under the table. She felt a small brush against her knee as a note appeared in her lap. Against her better judgment, she read:

_He really likes you, you know._

She glanced over at James, who was shoveling pastries in his mouth like there was no tomorrow. She looked back at Sirius and mouthed:

_Now ask me if I care._


	7. Presents

Mr. Evans was opening his presents.

"A tie!" Mr. Evans grabbed his chest and feigned extreme surprise. "You get me every year, Tunie. I dunno how I've lasted this long with this much excitement."

Petunia frowned.

"And from Mr. Potter… an assortment of chocolate from… Honeydukes? Wow, Harry. you know how I love that chocolate." He pat his big belly with affection and laughed.

"I'll refrain from starting a big round of 'remember whens'," Mr. Potter said heartily.

"And from James… what a lovely winter coat, son. This must have cost a fortune! Wherever did you get it?" Mr. Evans looked stunned.

James looked down at his hands. "It was nothing, sir."

Lily stared at James, eyes wide with shock.


	8. Tea

"So, Lily, James, Sirius… you are all adult wizards now… what do you plan to do with your lives?" Mr. Potter said, as the whole party gathered in the sitting room for tea at the end of Mr. Evans' birthday dinner.

"I plan to be rich and famous, and have all the ladies," Sirius said, in all seriousness.

"I expected nothing less from you, son," replied Mr. Evans.

Lily spoke up. "I'm definitely going to become an Auror. It's the worthiest cause to fight for, especially now."

James spoke next. "I agree; I'd like to be one as well." He paused for a moment, then added, "I also think I'd like to ask Lily to marry me."

The room became silent, except for the crackling of the fire.

James pulled a small velvet box out of his cloak pocket and knelt on one knee in front of Lily's chair. His future wife smiled.


End file.
